Love?
by Slyeranime
Summary: Naruto, orang yang pernah menolong Uchiha Sasuke semasa kecil kembali muncul untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke telah memiliki pria lain disisinya, ia bahkan rela pergi dari rumah demi hidup bersama pemuda itu. Narusasu Suisasu Warning : BL OOC! Chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu Suisasu

Love?

By Slyeranime

Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari keluarga elit Uchiha. Selalu hidup dengan kelebihan- kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Memiliki wajah sempurna, otak yang istimewa, keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, serta seorang pacar yang selalu ada disampingnya kapanpun ia butuhkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia dapatkan sebelum sebuah keputusan menggemparkan merubah hidupnya.

"Hari pertunanganmu akan dilaksanakan bulan depan." Jelas Fugaku Uchiha kepada putra bungsunya tepat dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

"Pertunangan?" Sasuke mengulangi perkataan ayahnya.

"Ya," kata Fugaku tegas,"Sudah menjadi tradisi dikeluarga kita bahwa setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha yang menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun diwajibkan untuk memilih pasangan yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya,"aku setuju. Aku akan menghubungi Suigetsu untuk memberitahukan hal ini."

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya, ia berniat mengambil _handphone_ yang terletak didalam kamarnya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Fugaku membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa kau pikir dia akan setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Kenapa Ayah bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tentu saja dia akan setuju." Kata Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersinggung, tapi percaya diri.

"Bagus karena itu berarti sudah waktunya kalian untuk berpisah."

"Apa maksud Ayah?" sergah Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres, "aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dengan Suigetsu! Dan aku hanya ingin bertunangan dengannya!"

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Fugaku keras,"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bertunangan dengan anak berandalan itu!"

"Dia bukan anak berandalan!" sahut Sasuke tidak kalah keras,"dia anak yang berpendidikan dari kalangan elit seperti kita!"

"Dia anak yakuza, Sasuke!"

"Dia berbeda!"

"Walapun begitu, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berhubungan dengan para Yakuza!" kata Fugaku dengan suara yang lebih pelan namun mengancam.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan berang, ia tahu dia sudah kalah. tidak ada orang yang bisa menang melawan Fugaku Uchiha. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang cepat menyerah, sebaliknya ia pantang menyerah.

"Aku mencintai Suigetsu dan aku yakin aku akan bahagia jika bersamanya." Kata Sasuke keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia dengan orang seperti itu," balas Fugaku dingin,"aku sudah memilih calon yang tepat untukmu dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang lain selain Su-"

"Keputusanku mutlak!" Potong Fugaku.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam. Keputusan Fugaku memang mutlak harus dipenuhi dan Sasuke tahu apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Sasuke melemparkan pandangan kesalnya kepada Fugaku sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu cara berbicara kepada Sasuke," Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu Sasuke, berjalan kearah Fugaku dengan pandangan sedih. Ia mendengar secara detail setiap pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar terhadap anak itu!" Fugaku membela diri.

Mikoto memandang Fugaku dengan letih,"jika kau menginginkan sesuatu dari Sasuke, kau harus memintanya dengan sabar, bukan dengan memaksanya!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam itu!" Kata fugaku,"ini semua kesalahanmu dan Itachi yang terlalu memanjakannya, sehingga ia menjadi anak yang sulit diatur! Entah mirip siapa dia!"

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbisik pelan,"Ia mirip denganmu."

oioioioioioioioi

Sasuke berdiri diatas balkon kamarnya, membiarkan pintu batas balkon dan kamarnya terbuka lebar membuat angin malam yang dingin menyapu setiap sudut kamarnya yang kini bermandikan cahaya bulan. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa hari ulang tahunnya ini menjadi hari yang terburuk didalam hidupnya. Ditunangkan dengan orang asing? Siapa yang akan menerima hal itu? Dan lagi pula Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa orang yang menjadi pilihan ayahnya tersebut.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah batu kerikil menghantam kepalanya. Batu kerikil?

"Suigetsu!" pekik Sasuke kaget begitu melihat pelaku pelemparnya.

Pemuda yang diteriaki Sasuke tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Ia berdiri diatas rerumputan halaman samping rumah Sasuke yang langsung berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Sasuke yang berlantai dua.

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara langkah kaki atau apapun, hening, tidak ada yang meyadari keberadaan Suigetsu. Sasuke kembali memandang kebawah tepatnya kearah Suigetsu.

Pemuda itu sedang asyik menuliskan sesuatu diatas papan putih yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Setelah ia selesai menulis ia mengangkat papan itu dan mengacungkannya kearah Sasuke agar ia bisa membacanya.

Berkat pantulan dari lampu taman, Sasuke bisa membaca sebuah kalimat pendek yang bertuliskan

'Selamat Ulang Tahun'

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman pertamanya dihari ulang tahunnya yang suram dan menyedihkan.

Suigetsu kembali menuliskan sesuatu dan kembali mengarahkannya kepada Sasuke

'Tunggu Sebentar!'

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Suigetsu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke menunggu, masih menatap kearah tempat Suigetsu tadi. Sampai sebuah tepukan pelan dipundak membuatnya memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang si pelaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku memanjat." Jawab Suigetsu santai.

"Kau seperti pencuri!" cemooh Sasuke membuat Suigetsu tertawa.

"Ayahku tidak akan suka kau disini!" Tambah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun padamu," Bela Suigetsu,"dan memberikan ini."

Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan membukanya. Mata Onyx Sasuke berkilauan begitu melihat dua buah cincin kembar bertuliskan _Sasu_ dengan permata kecil-kecil di sekelilingnya yang merupakan hadiah dari Suigetsu.

"_Sasu_ singkatan dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu," Jelas Suigetsu, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sasuke,"Aku membelinya dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sangat bahagia benar-benar bahagia, tapi ketika mengingat tentang keputusan Ayahnya kebahagiaan itu menjadi menyesakkan untuknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke berat.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," balas Suigetsu,"tapi sebelumnya,"

Suigetsu mengambil satu cincin kembar ditangan Sasuke dan memakaikannya ditangannya sendiri, lalu kembali mengambil cincin yang lain dan dengan lembut mengambil tangan Sasuke dan memakaikannya tepat dijari manisnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum dan berkata,"Bukti ikatan kita."

Sasuke memandang cincin yang sekarang bertengger dijari manisnya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar bertunangan dengan orang yang disayanginya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Suigetsu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suigetsu, memandang tepat kemata ungu Suigetsu, "Aku akan bertunangan dengan pemuda pilihan Ayahku."

Sasuke bisa melihat aura wajah Suigetsu berubah, senyumannya menghilang, "Lalu apa kau setuju?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tentu tidak! Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantah keputusan Ayah."

Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit malam yang dihiasi bintang, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Sasuke menunggu Suigetsu mengutarakan pendapatnya dalam diam.

"Antara aku dan keluargamu yang mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Suigetsu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang yang bersinar.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget dengan pertanyaan Suigetsu. Memilih antara dia dan keluarganya? itu adalah pilihan yang sulit.

Suigetsu menggenggam tangan Sasuke, memandang mata Onyx Sasuke dengan Sunggung-sungguh,"Aku akan menerima jawabanmu apapun itu."

Jika Sasuke memilih keluarganya itu berarti ia harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tak ia kenal dan jika dia memilih Suigetsu itu berarti…

"Aku memilihmu." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan. Merasa takut dengan pilihannya sendiri.

Suigetsu meremas tangan Sasuke pelan. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya,"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maukah kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana? Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di tempat yang jauh dan aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku." Jelas Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap mata ungu Suigetsu, jadi inilah tujuan Suigetsu yang sebenarnya memberikan sebuah pilihan kepadanya? "Keluargaku tidak akan mengizinkanku?"

"Sasuke," panggil Suigetsu, "aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Percayalah padaku!"

Sasuke diam sebentar berusaha berpikir. Ini adalah keputusannya. Keputusan untuk masa depannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa bahagia dengan orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal dan jumpai. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "Ya aku akan ikut denganmu."

Suigetsu tersenyum. Senyum penuh kegembiraan ia memeluk Sasuke sebentar lalu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Ciuman hangat yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan segera pergi." Kata Suigetsu setelah melepaskan Sasuke.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya sekarang."

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Ketika ia selesai dipandanginya kamarnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Muncul perasaan berat didalam hati. Apakah ini benar? Apa dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang benar?

"Sasuke?" Panggil Suigetsu seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memandang kearah Suigetsu lalu kembali berbalik memandang kamarnya. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Sasuke berkata pelan sangat pelan sehingga Suigetsu tidak bisa mendengarnya,"Maafkan aku…"

Lalu iapun menyambut uluran tangan Suigetsu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah kepergian mereka terdengar suara ketukan dipintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Mikoto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Merasa khawatir Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang memang tidak pernah terkunci. Dipandanginya kamar Sasuke yang gelap sebelum menyalakan lampu. Mata Mikoto melebar begitu menyadari bahwa lemari pakaian terbuka dan kosong.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto berteriak berusaha mencari anak laki-lakinya didalam kamar yang cukup luas itu.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Ini sudah malam!" Uchiha Fugaku berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke memandangi istrinya yang terlihat panik dan histeris.

"Sasuke! Dia tidak ada disini!" Jelas Mikoto panik.

"Apa?"

"Pakaiannya tidak ada! Sasuke pergi entah kemana! Ia lari dari rumah!"

Wajah Fugaku menegang urat diwajahnya kini terlihat jelas, darah mengalir kekepalanya, ia terlihat benar-benar marah, "Anak Yakuza itu! Dia pasti yang membujuk Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya!"

Mikoto menangis menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti menangis Mikoto! Aku yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," Fugaku berusaha menenangkan istrinya, "aku dan Itachi akan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Masalah apa tepatnya?" Uchiha Itachi kini berdiri didepan pintu menggantikan Ayahnya tadi. Ia memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan heran, "dimana Sasuke? Aku belum memberikan hadiah kepadanya."

"Dia pergi bersama anak berandalan itu!" Jelas Fugaku.

Mata Onyx Itachi melebar ia terlihat benar-benar kaget dan shock,"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah kukatakan kepadamu!" Mikoto memandang Fugaku dengan marah,"Sasuke bukan orang yang suka dipaksa! Jika kau ingin menjodohkannya seharusnya kau membujuknya bukan memaksanya!"

"Tenang Ibu," Itachi memeluk Ibunya berusaha menenangkannya,"aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja aku janji."

Fugaku dan Itachi saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu mereka saling mengangguk seakan-akan mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing.

TBC

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah saya buat berbulan-bulan yang lalu karena nggak PD jadi belum berani untuk publish

Ini cuman fanfic percobaan saya yang akan saya lanjutkan berdasarkan review

Jadi repiew please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu Suisasu

Love?

Chapter 2

By Slyeranime

Kota Tokyo dimalam hari memang sangat indah, orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan tenang, lampu jalan yang berkelap kelip, dan salju putih yang dingin berjatuhan dari langit yang gelap. Tapi semua ini terlihat asing di mata Sasuke, bukan karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke tokyo, hanya saja terdapat perasaan mengganjal di dalam hati ketika tahu bahwa kota ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Jauh dari keluarga, teman, dan orang-orang yang sering dijumpainya di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Salahkah dia? Benarkah keputusannya? Apa sekarang mereka –keluarganya- sadar bahwa dirinya telah menghilang? Mampukah dia hidup tanpa keluarga yang selama ini melindunginya?

"Di luar dingin Sasuke," Tegur seorang pemuda berambut putih yang segera membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Suigetsu," Gumam sasuke pelan, bukan bermaksud memanggil hanya ingin menyebut, menyebut nama sang kekasih yang selama ini dicintainya, menyebutnya untuk menguatkan kegalauan yang kini mulai membebaninya.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke yang kosong, Suigetsu hanya bisa tersenyum, ia lepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya dan di pakainya untuk menutup kepala sang kekasih. Menyadari perlakuan Suigetsu, Sasuke terlonjak kaget

"Apa yang kau-"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika bibir hangat Suigetsu mengunci bibirnya yang dingin, ciuman yang lembut dan menghangatkan itu berhasil menenangkan perasaan Sasuke yang gundah. Dengan mantel yang menutupi kedua kepala sepasang kekasih dari salju dan dari tatapan orang-orang. Suigetsu melepaskan bibir Sasuke dan menatap mata Onyx Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Haruskah kukembalikan kau ketempat orang tuamu?" Tanyanya sambil berbisik

"Suigetsu, aku-"

"Haruskah kuantarkan kau kembali dan meminta maaf kepada keluargamu?"

"Bodoh, Ayahku akan membunuhmu!"

"Jika kita berpisah," balas Suigetsu cepat "apakah kau akan bahagia?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" Teriak Sasuke marah, ia menatap Suigetsu dengan tajam, tak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan kehidupannya tanpa Suigetsu.

"Lalu? Mengapa? Mengapa aku melihat tatapan kesedihan itu dimatamu?" Bisik Suigetsu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan menusuk Sasuke, "Kau menyesal?"

Mendengar hal ini Sasuke terdiam, bagaimana bisa ia seperti ini? Sejak kapan ada keraguan dihatinya? Ia mencintai Suigetsu dan Suigetsu mencintainya bukankah itu sudah cukup? Tidak ada hal yang lebih penting bagi Sasuke selain Suigetsu.

Kini Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dalam diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Rasa sakit dihati Suigetsu tergambar jelas lewat tatapannya yang bersinar dibalik kegelapan akibat terselubung mantel.

Menyadari hal ini, Sasuke merasa bersalah, dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk Suigetsu dengan erat, membuat mantel yang menyelubungi dirinya dan Suigetsu terjatuh diatas aspal yang berselimut salju.

"Maafkan aku," Rintih Sasuke, "Maaf Suigetsu."

Tangan hangat Suigetsu balik merengkuh tubuh Sasuke yang dingin. Berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang kini meneteskan air mata hangat yang jatuh di punggungnya.

"I love you," Bisik Suigetsu pelan seraya mengelus rambut sasuke sambil terus mendekapnya dengan erat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"My beautiful Prince, wake up," bisik Suigetsu pelan ditelinga sang kekasih yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Ngggh" erang Sasuke sambil menggeliat di balik selimut yang hangat.

Suigetsu mengelus rambut Sasuke dan mengecup keningnya sambil kembali berbisik, "aku harus pergi, sarapan ada meja."

Mendengar hal ini, mata Onyx Sasuke langsung terbuka, ditatapnya Suigetsu yang telah berpakaian lengkap, rambut putihnya yang biasa tergerai kini diikat ekor kuda dengan rapi.

"Eh? Mau kemana? Kita baru sampai tadi malam." Tanya Sasuke.

"Banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan," Jawab Suigetsu, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang mengeras, ia menambahkan, "kita butuh makan Sasuke dan selama aku pergi mencari uang, jadilah seorang istri yang baik."

Perkataan Suigetsu sukses mebuat wajah putih Sasuke menjadi merah padam, "Bodoh!" umpatnya pelan.

Melihat respon Sasuke, Suigetsu hanya tertawa, diciumnya pipi Sasuke sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

"Istriku, aku pergi."

"Baka!" Teriak Sasuke keras sambil melempar bantal ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke hidup tanpa bayang-bayang orang tua, sebelumnya ibunya selalu memenuhi segala keperluannya, kakaknya selalu memanjakannya, dan sang Ayah walau sedikit keras, selalu berusaha melindunginya disaat ia mengalami kesulitan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya tentang keluarganya. Setiap ia memikirkan keluarganya, rasa penyesalan selalu muncul di hatinya, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa mengkhianati Suigetsu. Rasa sakit pada tatapan Suigetsu semalam membuatnya merasa seperti orang jahat. Sekarang ia merasa terjebak oleh kebodohannya sendiri, seharusnya ia meluruskan masalahnya bukannya lari.

"Tidak Sasuke, sekarang ini rasa cintamu kepada Suilah yang terpenting." Gumam Sasuke pelan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur yang empuk. Cahaya matahari dari gorden yang putih menerangi setiap sudut kamarnya. Kamar Sasuke saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda dari kamarnya yang dulu. Jika dulu kamarnya lebih identik dengan warna biru, warna kesukaannya, kali ini kamarnya _full_ berwarna putih dan sedikit lebih luas.

Setelah mandi dan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas yang ternyata kosong.

"Aah sial!" umpatnya. Sasuke melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik, kalau menyediakan makan siang untuk Sui saja ia tidak bisa. Eh, Istri? Kata-kata Sui kembali terngiang di telinganya spontan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha untuk mengembalikan kehangatan wajahnya yang panas. Merasakan rasa dingin yang berasal dari salah satu jarinya, membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa cincin yang diberikan suigetsu masih bertengger di jari manisnya. Cincin yang dikatakan Sui sebagai bukti ikatan mereka. Senyuman Sasuke merekah membayangkan kejadian yang lalu, namun bunyi bell mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya membuka pintu.

Seorang Pemuda tampan berambut kuning, berpakaian jas lengkap dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya, sedang bediri di hadapan Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke tanpa tersenyum, tapi tetap terlihat sopan.

"Apa anda bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke agak sedikit aneh dengan keformalan pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Tuan muda Suigetsu menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini kepada anda." Kata pemuda bermata biru itu. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kotak besar di tangannya, "ia juga mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan pulang terlambat, jadi anda tidak perlu menunggunya."

Kesopanannya, membuat Sasuke merasa bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan Suigetsu. Tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apapun. Nanti saja ia bertanya kepada Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih." Balas Sauke singkat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu, Berharap Pemuda itu akan memberikan kotak besar, titipan Suigetsu, kepadanya.

Namun Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya melirik kedua tangan Sasuke yang terulur, dan berkata, "Kotak ini agak sedikit berat." Katanya. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ck apa dia pikir Sasuke perempuan?

"Kau! Aku ini laki-laki!" Balas Sasuke berang. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki sedang terinjak-injak.

Mendengar reaksi Sasuke, Pemuda itu seakan-akan sadar bahwa ia telah menyinggung perasaannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Maafkan Saya, tapi biarkan saya masuk dan meletakkan kotak ini di meja."

Sasuke memelototi pemuda itu, tapi tetap menyingkir memberikan jalan kepadanya untuk lewat. Pemuda itu meletakkan kotak di meja di ruang tamunya. Lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandang tamu tak diundangnya dengan kesal.

"Bolehkah saya menggunakan toilet?" tanyanya.

"Toilet ada di sebelah sana, di dekat dapur." Jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu putih di samping dapur.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Sasuke sendiri mengikutinya tapi menuju dapur. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap baik kepada teman Suigetsu, yah walau tadi sempat kehilangan kontrol. Sayangnya setelah membuka seluruh lemari dapur, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan kopi, ataupun minuman lainnya. Alhasil ia hanya mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

Sasuke menemukan pemuda itu sedang berdiri memandang ikan di dalam Aquarium besar di ruang tengah. Begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke memandang ikan di aquarium itu lalu memandang wajahnya. Tiga garis di pipi pemuda itu sedikit membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa ini bekas luka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya. Spontan membuat pemuda itu kaget dan melompat mundur menjauh. Wajahnya memerah.

Melihat reaksi pemuda itu, Sasuke tertawa. Ternyata pemuda itu mempunyai sisi lucu juga.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi, terima kasih banyak." Katanya dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia sudah langsung menuju pintu keluar dan pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Sasuke keras, dengan senyuman geli terpampang diwajahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sudah pukul 12.00 malam, tapi Suigetsu masil belum pulang. Jujur saja Sasuke merasa sangat khawatir. Saat ini Sasuke hanya punya Suigetsu. Ia takut Suigetsu meninggalkannya. Di tatapnya layar _handphone _barunya yang didapatnya dari dalam kotak. Tidak ada panggilan masuk ataupun balasan sms dari Suigetsu. Apa dia begitu sibuk?

Memikirkan Suigetsu membuat Sasuke mengantuk. Aktivitasnya seharian –membersihkan rumah, membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi bahan makanan dan _handphone, _dan menata ruangan- telah menguras habis tenaganya. Hujan deras dan empuknya sofa seperti membelainya untuk tertidur. Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di sofa, berniat untuk tidur sebentar, namun bunyi bell pintu menyadarkannya seketika. Ia berlari menuju pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Suigetsu?" Kata Sasuke pelan. Ia mundur dan membiarkan Suigetsu masuk.

Suigetsu basah kuyup. Rambutnya dan pakaiannya basah. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat suram. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kesedihan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu dengan bingung. Senyuman hangat Suigetsu yang biasa dilihatnya telah lenyap. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Suigetsu yang seperti ini.

"Biar ku ambilkan handuk." Kata Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Suigetsu jatuh sakit.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke pergi, Suigetsu sudah meraihnya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Suigetsu memeluk Sasuke seakan-akan Sasuke akan pergi jauh darinya.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Suigetsu pelan.

"Sui, aku hanya akan mengambil handuk," Jelas Sasuke. Tubuh Suigetsu benar-benar dingin. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dekapan Suigetsu, namun ia malah mempererat dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke!" Suara Suigetsu kali ini terdengar seperti rengekan. "Kumohon!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Kata Sasuke menenangkan, ia mengelus punggung Suigetsu yang bergetar. Apa ia menangis?

"Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau satu-satunya cahayaku." Suara Suigetsu bergetar. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dileher Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Suigetsu erat, ketika merasakan cairan panas di lehernya. Walau Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia yakin saat ini Suigetsu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Detak jantung Suigetsu yang berdetak begitu cepat dan deru nafasnya yang berat, membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa Suigetsu sedang mengalami gejolak batin yang berat.

Di tempat lain, di suatu ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Seorang pemuda sedang sibuk menonton sasuatu di dalam laptopnya. Telinganya dihubungkan _headset_ yang tersambung dengan _Handphone_nya.

"Jangan khawatir, ia baik-baik saja. aku sudah memasang kamera di rumahnya, jadi ini akan lebih mudah." Jelas pemuda itu. Ia behenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan, lalu kembali berkata, "Situasinya sedang tidak baik. Kalau orang itu sadar dengan situasinya sekarang, seharusnya ia segera melepaskan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan Sasuke disisinya." Lanjut pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum pahit, "tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan terus mengawasi mereka."

Pemuda itu mematikan teleponnya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke layar laptopnya. Mata birunya memandang ke dua pemuda yang sedang saling berpelukan dengan perasaan sedih.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku Sasuke?" gumamnya pedih.

To be continued

Banyak yang minta di lanjut, author jadi merasa punya utang nih

Sebelumnya maafkan saya yang begitu lamaaaaaa update. Jujur saya sibuk banget, dan kadang-kadang juga malas *digampar

Hehehe tapi makasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meripiuh ^_^ *tebar bunga

Bisa dibilang saya sudah hampir 3 tahun hiatus, dan sekarang balik lagi. So bolehkah saya meminta pendapat kalian semua tentang cerita satu ini? Membosankankah?

Silahkan di ripiuh


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu Suisasu

Love?

Chapter 3

By Slyeranime

Sebuah alunan musik bergaung indah dari sebuah ponsel putih bermerek terkenal itu. Ponsel yang terletak di atas ranjang berukuran King Size, bergetar pelan menunggu sang tuan mengangkatnya. Sayangnya, ranjang yang masih berantarakan -namun tak berpenghuni tersebut- tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dari kedatangan sang pemilik. Hanya cahaya dari mentari pagi yang masuk dari sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menemani dan memberikan sedikit kehangatan di dalam ruangan ber AC tersebut.

Bunyi gemerisik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik sedang menyibukkan dirinya di dalam sana. Tidak lama setelah alunan lagu dari ponsel berhenti, seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk putih panjang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya menutupi sebagian bawah tubuhnya. Handuk yang lain –berukuran lebih kecil- digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut kuning berantakannya. Aktivitasnya berhenti, begitu mata birunya menatap sedikit seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari ponselnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau dua kali mencoba untuk menelpon balik.

"Itachi-nii? Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Ia diam sebentar menunggu jawaban seseorang di seberang sana, dan kembali berkata, "Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menutup teleponnya dan mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar di depan cermin besar untuk memandang sebuah bekas luka panjang di sekitar dadanya. Bekas luka yang menjadi bukti. Bukti bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bekas luka yang mengingatkannya kepada pengalaman masa kecilnya dulu. Pengalaman yang mengerikan, tapi tak pernah di sesalinya. Dan sebuah kenangan lama kembali tergambar dengan jelas di dalam benaknya.

_Naruto yang masih berusia 9 tahun berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah bangunan bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen. Pada malam hari tempat itu begitu sepi dan agak menakukatkan. Karena tadi ketiduran di kelas, Naruto jadi tertinggal bus yang biasa mengantarnya pulang. Alhasil ia terpaksa menghubungi Ayahnya untuk datang menjemputnya. Sementara menunggu, Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Buluk kuduk Naruto berdiri begitu membayangkan kemarahan di wajah Ibunya. _

_Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan membuat Naruto terkesiap dan memandang ke sekitarnya. Namun karena lampu jalan yang redup, maka Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Semakin lama derap langkah kaki tersebut semakin keras dan semakin cepat. Jika di dengar dari langkah kakinya, sepertinya –siapapun dia- sedang berlari kearah Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang keras menubruk Naruto, membuatnya jatuh terduduk._

"_Aduh! Sakit!" Rintih Naruto. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang sempat bertubrukan dengan aspal._

_Seorang bocah yang lebih kecil dari Naruto juga terjatuh tidak jauh dari dirinya. Naruto memperhatikan bocah itu, kulit putihnya terlihat kotor oleh tanah dan beberapa luka goresan. _

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang bocah yang terus menundukkan kepalanya._

_Naruto berjalan mendekati sang bocah. Ia meraih punggungnya dan mengangkat kepala sang bocah untuk menghadap kepadanya._

_Naruto tertegun ketika menatap mata Onyx yang basah dengan air mata. _

"_To-long!" Ucap Sang bocah lemah. Ia mencengkram tangan Naruto erat. Kedua matanya menggambarkan ketakutan._

"_Tolong aku! Me-mereka menge-jarku!" Semakin lama cengkraman tangan bocah itu semakin erat. Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit menahan sakit._

"_Tenang saja, sebentar lagi Ayahku datang. Kau tunggu disini bersamaku." Naruto berusaha menenangkan, tapi Bocah itu menggeleng dengan cepat._

"_Ja-Jangan! Mereka akan segera datang! Ti-dak bisa!" kata bocah itu, "lari… aku harus… lari."_

_Bocah itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto. Dengan Susah payah ia berusaha berdiri, tapi Naruto menahannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. _

"_Tidak apa-apa! Kau aman di sisiku!" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa tepatnya bocah ini, Naruto menyadari bahwa anak ini sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan Naruto akan berusaha untuk menolongnya. _

_Tapi anak bermata Onyx itu mendorong Naruto keras, "Ti-tidak boleh! Mereka akan menangkapmu juga!"_

"_Kau akan dilukai juga!" Bocah itu melanjutkan dalam bisikan. Ia mencengkram bawah bajunya yang kotor. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Anak itu melangkah mundur dan menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan, "Ka-kau nanti juga sakit."_

_Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Awalnya ia juga ketakutan. Tapi melihat reaksi anak di hadapannya itu, membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi lebih berani. Ia tak tega membiarkan Sang bocah yang sepertinya telah mengalami kejadian mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu sendirian. Selain itu hatinya tersentuh, ketika sang bocah memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkannya. Bocah malang itu, membutuhkan perlindungannya dan Naruto –secara mendadak- memutuskan untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Ini aneh, terlalu aneh, ada perasaan sayang yang tiba-tiba begejolak di dalam diri Naruto. _

"_Jangan pergi tetaplah bersamaku!" Panggil Naruto, ketika sang bocah terlihat semakin menjauh. _

_Bocah itu kembali menggeleng, "A-aku tidak akan dekat-dekat, na-nanti kau sakit!" _

"_Aku tidak akan sakit! Jangan pergi! Aku janji aku akan melindungimu!" Teriak Naruto berlari mendekati Sang bocah._

_Sepertinya perkataan Naruto membuat Bocah itu tersentuh. Karena mendadak ia tertegun dan menatap Naruto lama. Begitu sadar Bocah itu berlutut dan menangis dengan keras, "A-aku takut! Nii-saaan! Panggilkan Nii-saaaan!"_

_Melihat Sang bocah menangis dengan keras membuat mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca. Naruto melangkah semakin cepat kearahnya. Tapi belum sempat Naruto menjangkaunya, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram Sang bocah dari belakang._

_Bocah itu menjerit dengan keras. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang udara kosong berusaha melepaskan diri._

_Naruto terpaku di tempatnya menatap dua orang laki-laki dewasa memandang kearahnya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Naruto tak sanggup bergerak. Rasa takut menguasainya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kepada kedua pria berbadan besar di hadapannya._

"_Berhenti berontak, kalau tidak akan kulempar kau!" Bentak pria yang mencengkram tubuh mungil sang bocah. _

_Bocah itu tetap berontak. Tinjunya yang kecil memukul-mukul Pria yang mengangkatnya. Pria itu mengaung dengan marah, tangan besarnya memukul pipi sang bocah. _

"_Jangan terlalu keras, Hidan! Dia itu uang untuk kita!" Bentak pemuda di sampingnya, ia memandang darah yang keluar dari mulut Sang bocah. _

_Hidan tidak mengindahkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Bocah satu ini?" Hidan memandang Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menunduk untuk menatapnya lebih jelas. _

_Naruto yang masih tak bisa bergerak, memandang Hidan dengan ketakutan. Lalu terdengar sebuah bisikan pelan, sangat pelan yang berasal dari sang Bocah. Bisikan yang menyadarkan Naruto_

"_La-ri… Lari…"_

_Naruto tertegun ia memandang tubuh lemah sang Bocah yang lemas tak berdaya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa malu, malu dengan dirinya. Baru saja ia berjanji untuk melindunginya, tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa berdiri gemetar. Ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun ketika Bocah itu dipukuli dengan beringas. _

_Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia marah. Marah kepada kedua Pria jahat itu dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri._

"_Wah apa kau sedang memelototiku?" Hidan mengernyit kesal, begitu mendapati tatapan tajam Naruto._

_Naruto melepaskan tas ranselnya dan menghantamkannya ke wajah Hidan dengan keras. Hidan meraung kesakitan sambil memegang hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Bocah yang ada di dekapannya terlepas dan jatuh._

_Naruto dengan gesit menangkap Bocah itu lalu mendekapnya di dalam pelukannya. Bocah itu menggeliat di dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan, lalu kembali memandang Hidan yang telah mundur ke samping rekannya. _

"_Brengsek!" Umpat Hidan ketika menyadari bahwa hidungnya berdarah._

"_Dasar idiot, itu akibatnya kalau kau tidak hati-hati."_

"_Diam kau Kakuzu!" Bentak Hidan, "Aku tidak perduli lagi! Biar kubunuh anak itu!"_

"_Hentikan! Bocah itu juga bisa jadi uang!" Kakuzu mencegah, tapi Hidan terlihat tak perduli. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam jasnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto._

"_Persetan dengan uang!" Teriaknya keras._

_Melihat mara bahaya, Naruto dan Bocah itu mundur. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. _

"_Mau sok jadi pahlawan ya?" Desis Hidan ketika ia semakin dekat dengan Naruto._

_Genggeman tangan mereka semakin erat. Bagaimanapun juga mereka masih bocah kecil yang tidak mungkin menang melawan seorang pria dewasa dengan pisau. Di sini mereka bukan Ninja yang bisa merobohkan berpuluh-puluh orang dewasa lewat sekali pukulan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan ide lain. Tepat ketika Hidan mengibaskan pisaunya kearah mereka, Naruto menarik tubuh sang bocah ke belakangnya, berharap tubuh kecilnya bisa dijadikan tameng untuk melindungi sang bocah. Selanjutnya Naruto tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Ia hanya merasakan rasa panas di dadanya dan sebuah jeritan keras Sang bocah yang berusaha menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke atas aspal._

_Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia melihat bocah itu menangis disisinya._

"_Hei, siapa namamu?" Tak ada pertanyaan lain yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto selain itu. Dan lagipula ia memang benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan anak kecil ini._

_Bocah itu berhenti menangis, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir lalu berkata dengan cepat, "Jangan takut! Ayahmu sudah datang! Dia sedang melawan penjahat itu! Kau tak perlu takut!"_

_Naruto tertawa kecil di sela-sela rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya Bocah kecil itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Naruto tidak takut. Sekarang ia lebih berani. _

"_Aku tanya siapa namamu?" Ulangnya_

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya. Mata Onyxnya kembali berair, melihat darah yang semakin banyak mengalir keluar dari dada Naruto._

"_Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto tersenyum. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa._

"_Kau berhutang padaku, Sasuke."_

"_A-aku akan membayarnya! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!" Balas Sasuke, semakin mendekatkan tubuh Naruto ke dalam pangkuannya._

_Naruto nyengir, ia merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur, "Kalau begitu berjanjilah, ketika kau besar kau hanya akan menikah denganku."_

"_Iya, Aku janji. Ketika aku besar aku hanya akan menikahi Naruto! Hanya Naruto!"_

_Setelah itu Naruto sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia pingsan di dalam dekapan Sasuke dan tertidur cukup lama._

"Itachi-Nii, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Itachi yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan Laptopnya, memandang Naruto yang mengambil posisi dihadapannya. Ia menutup laptopnya dan tersenyum kepada pemudah yang lebih mudah 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Yah tidak cukup lama. Tak perlu dipikirkan."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi hitam dan Kue manis. Setelah itu, ia kembali menghadap Itachi yang memandangnya dengan serius.

Naruto, seperti sudah menebak apa yang ada di kepala Itachi, segera berkata, "Seperti yang ku katakan tadi malam, Yakuza itu menolak melepaskan Sasuke."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Itachi menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Dengan kata lain, aku harus tetap berada di posisiku sekarang."

"Sungguh Naruto, jangan terlibat terlalu jauh demi Sasuke. Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabku." Pinta Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini sangatlah berbahaya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkan Naruto dalam masalah keluarganya. Naruto masih mudah, ia masih punya masa depan. Dan dunia Yakuza terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

"Hei calon Kakak ipar! Bukankah kau yang paling merestuiku dengan Sasuke? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah? Walau hatiku sakit karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengingatku, tapi aku tetap tak berniat untuk melepaskannya! Aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya!"

Itachi menatap Naruto dengan mata penuh penyesalan. Ada seberkas rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya. Bisa dibilang alasan mengapa Sasuke tak bisa mengingat Naruto, itu karena dirinya. Ialah orang yang segera mengirim Sasuke ke Inggris setelah kejadian itu. Menolak rengekan Sasuke yang ingin mengunjungi Naruto di rumah sakit. Dia bahkan membawa Sasuke ke psikiater untuk menghapus ingatan Sasuke tentang kejadian mengerikan itu dan malangnya, pertemuan Sasuke dengan Narutopun juga harus dihapuskan.

"Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menebus rasa bersalahku ini padamu. Kau telah menyelamatkan Sasuke ketika penculikan itu, tapi aku malah merampas Sasuke darimu." Terang Itachi seraya menatap sendu Naruto.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik melihat pemuda yang selalu terlihat berwibawa itu seperti akan menangis, "Tidak, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Sasuke bisa gila kalau terus mengingat kejadian itu."

Itachi tersenyum pahit. Mereka berhenti sebentar ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Naruto.

Naruto menyeruput kopinya sebentar lalu kembali berkata, "Kakak Suigetsu yang dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, sepertinya membuat Suigetsu menjadi pemimpin menggantikan Mangetsu. Awalnya ia terlihat seperti ingin mundur dari Yakuza, tapi malapetaka itu membuatnya tak punya pilihan." Jelas Naruto, "Ini membuat Sasuke menjadi sasaran empuk musuhnya."

Itachi memijat keningnya, mendengar adiknya dalam keadaan bahaya. Ingin rasanya ia menyeret Sasuke pulang sekarang.

Melihat reaksi Itachi, Naruto tertawa kecut, "Jangan terlalu stress Itachi-nii, kau tau keberuntungan apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan ingin tahu.

"Suigetsu mempercayakan Sasuke padaku. Hanya orang-orang kepercayaannya yang mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Kemampuan bertarungku yang tinggi membuatnya memilihku untuk melindungi Sasuke. Dan karena aku baru bergabung wajahku masih belum di kenali oleh musuh-musuhnya." Naruto nyengir dengan bangga.

Mendengar ini Itachi malah semakin pusing. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Narutopun sekarang dalam kondisi bahaya, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu bangga? Jangan remehkan para Yakuza. Akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak kabar yang terdengar tentang keganasan mereka."

Naruto cemberut, "Aku tahu! Aku akan hati-hati!" Ia memotong kuenya dengan kesal. Sebenarnya ia berharap Itachi akan memujinya.

Ia bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Ini kan kesempatanku untuk mendekati Sasuke."

Itachi menghela nafas, lalu berkata dengan serius "Baiklah, lalukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi aku akan terus menghubungimu. Jika aku tidak mendengar kabarmu selama satu minggu aku akan langsung bertindak. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Tak perlu terlalu khawatir, aku bukan lagi bocah lemah seperti dulu."

Walaupun egois, tapi Naruto sudah betekad untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang pemimpin Yakuza sekalipun, ia tidak akan gentar. Karena ia hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

To be continued

Hohoho akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga *nari-nari

Yang garis miring itu flashbacknya

Sebelumnya izinkanlah saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk meripiuh Fanfic saya ini

Thanks to : Fujoshi akut, dechan aishiteru, Kilov Yohime, Guest, konan 'dea' kiryuu, ai, Vanya-chan, Faulkner, Uzumaki Andin, SasShin-chan, Ryuuka Uchiha, anotherKen, Mew fujoshi, Reader, Yashina Uzumaki, Chocoolatee, Uchiha Kirana, Yure, keiji wolf, NamikazeNoah, its me, Rere, dan CannaLily-chan

Yang minta di update nih udah saya update, gak selama dulu kok

Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan para reader mengenai siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

Khusus buat Cannlily-chan mengenai kapan tepatnya saya akan mengupdate chapter selanjutnya, wah wah saya tidak berani berjanji, tapi saya pasti akan update chapter selanjutnya kok tidak akan saya tinggalkan ^_^ maaf tidak bisa memberikan jawaban sesuai harapan.

Buat Rere makasih loh dipuji gitu aku jadi malu *ngumpet di bawah kasur

Mengenai fanfic saya yang Back to me, sebenarnya itu cuman one-shot aja bukan cerita bersambung.

Dan yang udah meripuih Fanfic saya yang "Always Love You" Makasih ya ^_^

Sejujurnya fanfic satu ini bikin saya bimbang, masih bingung mau bikin ending yang bagaimana antara Narusasu atau Suisasu, ckckck sulit juga. Saya udah tergila-gila sama Narusasu tapi Suisasu juga boleh tuh *digampar

hehehe selanjutnya bolehkah saya kembali meminta waktu luang para reader untuk memberikan pendapat, kritikan yang membangun, pujian dll melalui review

Sekali lagi makasih ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu Suisasu

Love?

Chapter 4

By Slyeranime

Ada banyak perbedaan diantara dunia yang di huni oleh para Yakuza dengan dunia yang di huni oleh orang biasa. Di dunia Yakuza semua tindak kekerasan adalah suatu kejadian biasa yang menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Semua saingan dianggap sebagai musuh. Jika salah satu diantara mereka berani mengusik yang lain, maka pertempuran akan segera terjadi. Yakuza di huni oleh orang-orang tahan fisik dan mental. Mereka di wajibkan untuk bersikap giri* kepada tuannya. Lebih baik mati dari pada berkhianat.

Di tengah malam seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Ia mengenakan celana kulit ketat berwarna hitam dan jaket yang berbahan dan berwarna sama. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Kegelapan malam dan kesunyian jalan sama sekali tidak membuatnya bergidik, ia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya seakan-akan menunggu seseorang.

Dua buah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam muncul dari ujung jalan dan berhenti tepat di depan wanita itu. Beberapa pria berjas hitam turun dari mobil. Mereka memerhatikan sekitar berusaha memastikan keamanan tempat tersebut sebelum membuka pintu belakang membiarkan Seorang pria berambut putih turun dari mobil. Pria itu mengenakan jaket berbulu di punggungnya dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata violetnya.

Pria itu bernama Houzuki kakaknya, Ia kini merupakan pemimpin tertinggi dari clan Houzuki. Suigetsu melirik gadis berambut merah di depannya, lalu memberikan sinyal kepada sang gadis agar mengikutinya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Suigetsu dengan dua orang pria ikut berjalan di kanan kirinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan kosong yang tak terurus. Di dalamnya di penuhi dengan serpihan kayu dan beberapa tripleks bekas yang berserakan di beberapa tempat. Setelah berjalan cukup dalam, Suigetsu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sang wanita.

"Kau membawa barangnya?"

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk. Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan menyerahkan sebuah plastik bening kecil berisikan benda putih ke tangan Suigetsu. Suigetsu memerhatikan benda putih di dalam plastik bening tersebut. Ia menyobek sedikit ujung plastiknya dan mendekatkannya ke hidung. Setelah aroma benda itu tercium olehnya ia tersenyum puas.

"Berikan uangnya." Perintah Suigetsu. Ia memberikan benda di dalam plastik kepada pria di sampingnya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan. Beberapa pengikutnya berjalan di belakangnya, hanya sang wanita dan dua orang pria yang tinggal disana.

Suigetsu meilirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Ia menghela nafas sedikit lega, mungkin hari ini dia bisa pulang.

Lalu secara mendadak ia menghentikannya langkahnya. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas untuk memberikan sinyal kepada pengikutnya agar berhenti. Para pengikut saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jas masing-masing.

Suigetsu diam di tempatnya. Ia memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Dan sebuah suara gesekan kaki kembali terdengar. Ia mengernyit.

_Brengsek! Dia dijebak!_

Satu orang pengikutnya maju ke depan Suigetsu. Dengan posisi siap menembak, ia berjalan perlahan memimpin jalan. Tak ada yang terjadi selama mereka berada di gedung, tapi ketika udara malam mulai tercium, mereka kembali berhenti di tempat. Pria di depan berbalik memandang Suigetsu. Sang pemimpin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain, selain ekspresi penuh dengan kemarahan. Ini jelas tidak sesuai dengan rencananya.

Pria terdepan menyandarkan dirinya ketembok masih dengan posisi siap menembak. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan mereka akan melangkah keluar bangunan. Secara perlahan pria itu mengintip ke luar. Ia memerhatikan setiap sudut secara teliti, memastikan bahwa aman bagi bosnya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Tak ada siapapun, jalanan terlihat sepi dan aman. Pria itu memandang ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari bangunan. Setelah beberapa detik menetapkan hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan mengarahkan senjata ke setiap sudut. Tidak terjadi apapun.

Ia kembali berbalik ke arah pemimpinnya dan mengangguk. Suigetsu mengerti. Ia berjalan keluar dengan 3 orang pengikutnya di kanan, kiri, dan belakangnya. Selangkah mereka keluar keadaan masih terlihat aman. Suigetsu memberi kode kepada pria paling depan untuk menyalakan mobil, tapi belum sempat suigetsu mengambil langkah ke tiga, suara tembakan bergaung di segala penjuru. Pria yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Suigetsu roboh sambil menggenggam punggungnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Suigetsu membahana. Ia mengeluarkan pistolnya sendiri dan langsung menembakkannya ke arah seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik bangunan lain tidak jauh darinya. Peluru suigetsu melesat cepat menembus udara malam dan langsung menghantam kepala sasaran dengan tepat.

"Tuan, masuklah ke mobil!" Teriak salah satu pengikut Suigetsu, diikuti dengan suara tembakan ke tiga.

Sepertinya musuh telah mengepung mereka. Tak ada kesempatan untuk melawan, Suigetsu mengambil langkah cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari peluru-peluru yang mulai berterbangan di udara. Mobil langsung bergerak cepat menjauh dari keributan.

Suigetsu melepaskan jaket bulunya yang terkena cipratan darah. Ia menggeram kesal mengingat kejadian tadi. Tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang berani mengkhianatinya dan menjebaknya dalam keadaan tidak elit seperti itu.

"Tangkap wanita itu!" Perintah Suigetsu, "Bawa dia kehadapanku secepatnya!"

….

Hari itu terlihat begitu cerah, matahari yang biasanya memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik awan, kali ini mau membuka diri dan membagikan cahayanya ke langit biru. Sayangnya kecerahan itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Uchiha Sasuke dari keremangan yang terus meliputi hatinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan bolak balik di ruang tamunya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Sekali dua kali ia akan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telpon genggam yang sudah selama seminggu ini tidak pernah berdering. Ia berdecak kesal ketika melihat layar telpon genggamnya yang hanya menampilkan wallpapernya. Sasuke kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan mendekati jendela bergorden putih. Seperti biasa jalanan terlihat sepi, dan mobil biru itupun masih terparkir disana tanpa pernah bergerak sedikit pun.

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan kesal. Sudah seminggu ini Suigetsu tidak pernah pulang. Ia tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun kepada Sasuke. Ini membuatnya kesal sekaligus khawatir. Ia masih ingat dengan kejadian malam di mana Suigetsu pulang dengan baju basah kuyup. Walau Suigetsu bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetap saja Sasuke yakin bahwa Suigetsu sedang memiliki masalah besar. Mungkin mengenai keluarganya atau mengenai pekerjaannya. Entahlah, ia hanya bisa menduga.

Sasuke kembali sibuk bolak balik di ruangannya , bisa dibilang ini adalah batas kesabarannya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia harus mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi, sebelum dirinya menggila di tempat ini. Lalu Sasuke kembali melirik mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Sasuke tahu siapa tepatnya pemilik mobil itu. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Pemuda blonde dengan tiga bekas luka di masing-masing pipinya. Sasuke tahu, karena terkadang pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya sebentar untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mungkin Suigetsu menyuruhnya untuk terus memantau Sasuke selama dirinya tidak ada.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. Ia berhenti sebentar ketika udara segar menghantam wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia jadi berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia tidak jalan-jalan?

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sasuke mengetuk jendela sang pengemudi. Sang pengemudi yang sepertinya sedang tertidur langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melayangkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Tidak ada apa-apa semuanya aman-aman saja.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan di jendela kembali terdengar.

Naruto menoleh

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

Sasuke mengernyit kesal dan kembali mengetuk dengan lebih keras membuat Naruto gelagapan dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Hah?" Naruto kembali melirik sekitarnya. "Baik, masuklah." Ia berkata akhirnya.

Sasuke tidak membuang-buang waktu sedikitpun, ia duduk di samping pengemudi, lalu segera memasang _seat belt_nya.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat Suigetsu." Katanya

Naruto tidak bergeming, kedua tangannya bahkan tak terangkat untuk menyentuh kemudi. Kedua mata biru safirnya hanya memandang Sasuke dalam diam, seakan-akan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Cepat bawa aku ketempat Suigetsu." Sasuke kembali berkata. Ia sedikit melotot melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

"Saya tidak bisa." Balas Naruto dengan nada tegas. Entah kenapa kesopanan yang sedari tadi di tunjukkannya mendadak menghilang entah kemana. Tapi Sasuke tidak begitu perduli, ia hanya membalas Naruto dengan sebuah _death glare _andalanannya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi itu melanggar aturan. Saya di beri perintah untuk terus mengawasi anda dan memastikan keselamatan anda. Hanya itu."

"Cih," Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak butuh semua itu, cukup antarkan aku ke tempat suigetsu."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menancapkan kedua mata biru safirnya ke pemuda raven di sampingnya, membuat Sasuke merasa kebingungan dengan tatapan itu. Entah mengapa mata itu terlihat begitu senduh dan terluka. Tapi Sasuke tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk menanyakannya dan lagipula ia harus fokus kepada Suigetsu.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Sekali lagi saya katakan bahwa saya tetap tidak bisa mengantarkan anda ke-"

"Bisa kau berhenti berbicara seperti itu?!" Potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Tak perlu menggunakan bahasa yang begitu formal kepadaku! Kau hanya membuat telingaku sakit." Ya, Sasuke merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan bagaimana cara Naruto berbicara kepadanya. "Kau bisa berbicara denganku seperti seorang teman, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan seakan-akan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau itu maumu. Akan kuturuti." Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang begitu indah, membuat Sasuke merasa silau melihatnya.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengangguk puas."Nah sekarang antarkan aku ketempat Suigetsu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu. Aku tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang."

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti, "Tapi kau bawahannya."

"Kami hanya bertemu di tempat-tempat tertentu."

Sasuke mulai bingung dan semakin penasaran. Mengapa semua hal yang menyangkut Suigetsu begitu misterius?

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke tempat terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya." Kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Ia meregangkan sedikit badan-badannya, lalu mulai menginjak gas.

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan jika kita mampir ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya duduk diam di tempatnya dengan ke dua tangan terlipat di dada. Dan sepertinya Naruto menganggap kediaman Sasuke ini sebagai persetujuan.

Dan setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup lama, mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kata Sasuke, mata Onyxnya memandang bangunan di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tau seberapa lama aku tinggal di mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, apa pertanyaan itu wajib untuk dijawabnya?

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat tampang jutek Sasuke. "Aku tidur, makan, dan minum di dalam mobil ini. Tempat yang nyaman, tapi tetap memiliki kekurangan." Kekeh Naruto semakin keras ketika wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi bingung.

"Aku butuh mandi. Aku jelas tidak bisa mandi di dalam mobil."

"Baka!" Gumam Sasuke. Ia mengikuti Naruto berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

….

"Kau bertemu Suigetsu disini?"

Naruto mengangguk santai.

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya dengan heran. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai ramen kaki lima bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen. Ada banyak orang yang memenuhi tempat ini : para pelayan yang berlalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan dan para pelanggan yang memenuhi seluruh kursi di dalam kedai tersebut. Suasana ribut menambah panas udara di dalam kedai yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Sasuke mengipas dirinya dengan buku menu yang terletak di atas meja. Seseungguhnya ini pertama kalinya ia berada di tempat semacam ini. Keluarganya adalah keluarga kaya dan Suigetsu selalu membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang jauh lebih elit.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menikmati semangkok besar ramen dengan lahapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa makan setenang itu di tempat sumpek seperti ini.

"Makanlah sebelum ramenmu dingin." Kata Naruto seraya menunjuk Ramen Sasuke dengan sumpitnya.

Sasuke memandang ramen di hadapannya. Ia mengaduk-ngaduknya dengan sumpit membuat aroma sedap langsung tercium ke hidungnya. Mungkin Ramen ini tidak terlalu buruk, Pikirnya saat ia mulai merasakan perutnya menggeliat minta di isi. Setelah sesumpit ramen ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya, Ia mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang begitu merasakan kenikmatan di lidahnya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi ia mulai melahap isi ramennya sampai tak bersisa. Saking asyiknya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan dari pria blonde yang tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetikpun dari dirinya.

"Kau bohongkan? Mana mungkin Suigetsu datang ke tempat seperti itu." Sergah Sasuke cepat, ketika mereka telah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yah memang bukan di tempat itu, tapi di sana."

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Ada sebuah restoran bintang lima yang langsung berhadapan dengan kedai ramen tadi. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kita kesana." Kata Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak ada apapun disana. Makanannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan lidahku."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tapi tujuan kita ke sini untuk mencari Suigetsu, bukan untuk makan."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu mencarinya dia akan pulang sendiri."

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama. Ya, seharusnya ia juga meyakini hal itu. Ia yakin Suigetsu tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan mungkin mengajak Sasuke hidup bersama jika suatu saat ia akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu Sasuke, walau sikap Suigetsu terhadapnya sama sekali tidak berubah, ia merasa bahwa lelaki itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya merasa ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, maka ia pasti kembali."

Mendengar ini Sasuke mendadak blushing. Apa Suigetsu cerita tentang hubungan mereka?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berbalik memandang keramaian kota yang kini mulai gelap. Kedua mata biru safirnya tampak terluka dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Dalam hati ia mempertanyakan dirinya.

Apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Ia juga mencintai Sasuke, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk bisa masuk diantara mereka? Dia malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menutup kesempatannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tau apa yang sedang di lakukan Suigetsu saat ini?" Sasuke kembali memecah kesunyian.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mendengar nama Suigetsu kembali diucapkan oleh bibir Sasuke membuat hatinya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik.

"Apa Suigetsu sekarang ini baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan drama ini . Ia bukan orang yang bisa terus menahan emosinya. Ia tidak kuat mendengarkan nama itu disebutkan dengan penuh rasa cinta oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto. Ia mulai memasang _seat belt_nya sampai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

Naruto memandang pemilik dari tangan putih itu.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa kau sama sekali tidak terlihat asing bagiku. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat nafas Naruto tercekat. Apa Sasuke mengingatnya? Apa ini pertanda bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah melupakannya?

Hati Naruto mulai bergejolak, ada perasaan ingin memberitahukan segalanya kepada Sasuke. Tapi sisi lain dirinya terus berteriak bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Naruto sanksi jika Sasuke akan memilih pulang dan hidup sebagai tunangannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita memang pernah bertemu, kau juga tak asing di mataku." Balas Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke tidak terlihat ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka. Dan itu membuat Naruto bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Selanjutnya mereka habiskan dalam kesunyian. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat mengusik kesunyian itu. Mereka mulai letih dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai." Naruto memberitahu. Ia memarkir mobilnya di tempat semula.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Hanya sebuah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari pemuda raven bermata Onyx itu. Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika memandang wajah tidur Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlelap dengan wajah yang benar-benar letih, Naruto bahkan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Apa boleh buat." Gumam Naruto. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memutar ketempat Sasuke. ia melingkarkan tangan Sasuke ke lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya. Naruto mengangkat Sasuke secara perlahan, takut membangunkannya. Ia menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

Karena sebelumnya ia pernah masuk kedalam rumah, Naruto tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan kamar tidur Sasuke. Ia meletakkan Sasuke di tempat tidur, lalu menyelimutinya. Naruto memandang wajah tidur Sasuke sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto. Ia spontan berbalik dan melihat Suigetsu sedang bersandar di dekat pintu.

"Ia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat anda." Jelas Naruto, memandang Suigetsu tanpa ekspresi.

Suigetsu memejamkan matanya sebentar seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Benarkah?" katanya. Ia berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya secara menyamping sambil menghadap Sasuke. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya dan satu tangan lagi untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. Suigetsu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya terus memandang Sasuke dalam diam.

Di lain pihak Naruto yang masih berdiri di ruangan itu, merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya naik ke kepala. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Ia tidak suka melihat adegan itu. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pemuda yang menyentuh Sasuke dengan seenaknya ini.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Suigetsu. Tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa herannya melihat Naruto yang belum pergi juga.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto seraya menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan menusuk dan dingin. Membuat Suigetsu mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Kata Suigetsu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan mencium pipi putih pemuda raven dengan penuh kelembutan.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang adegan _Lovey-Dovey_ tersebut sambil menahan emosi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, ia segera mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Ia membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Sial! Beraninya dia!" Umpatnya keras.

Naruto membanting stir kemudinya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia takut jika ia berlama-lama di sana, ia bisa membunuh seseorang. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik melayangkan tatapannya ke arah rumah yang baru di masukinya tadi, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan sepasang mata Violet yang memandangnya dari balik gorden.

….

Suara dering telepon terdengar nyaring di tengah malam yang sepi, menyadarkan Sasuke dari tidurnya yang begitu lelap. Tapi karena rasa kantuk yang masih menguasainya, ia memilih untuk tetap tidak bergerak dan tetap memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dering telepon itu menghilang, keadaan kembali sunyi. Di rasakannya sedikit goncangan di ranjangnya, membuat alisnya berkedut heran.

Ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan kembali memecah kesunyian.

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya. Ruangan di penuhi dengan kegelapan. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun juga. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Ia mendengar suara Suigetsu dari arah luar kamar. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, ia memandang sedikit cahaya dari balik pintu.

Suigetsu sudah kembali? Tapi berniat pergi lagi? Kemana?

Rasa penasaran mulai menguasainya. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-ngendap ke dekat pintu. Ia melihat Suigetsu sedang sibuk mengenakan jaket kulit merahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, melihat kekasihnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar akan pergi di tengah malam begini.

Lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benak Sasuke. ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengetahui tentang dimana Suigetsu berada selama ia tidak berada disini.

Benar. Ia harus mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengendap-ngendap ke bagasi, ketika Suigetsu masuk ke kamar mandi. Secara hati-hati dan tanpa menimbulkan suara ia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu bersembunyi di bawah kursi belakang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Suigetsu tidak melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Suigetsu keluar. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Setiap gerakan yang Suigetsu lakukan seperti bom waktu yang terus memacu kecepatan detak jantung Sasuke. ia menelan ludah dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha tidak mengeluarkan bunyi apapun.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Jalanan yang sepi membuat Suigetsu tak ragu untuk mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan setelah beberapa menit, mobil akhirnya berhenti. Suigetsu segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke suatu tempat. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya, ia tidak berani bergerak sampai Suigetsu benar-benar menghilang.

Sasuke mengintip dari jendela mobil. Ia melihat beberapa bangunan tua yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan segera runtuh. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu di tempat seperti ini. Perasaan tidak enak sekaligus khawatir mulai menguasainya. Ia ingat keluarga Suigetsu adalah seorang Yakuza, tapi Suigetsu pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke menelan ludah, keringatnya mulai mengalir. Hatinya terus memperingatinya bahwa Suigetsu tidak akan mungkin berbohong padanya, tetapi bayangan-bayangan negatif terus bermunculan di pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam ia harus membuktikannya sendiri.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. Tak ada siapapun hanya cahaya lampu jalanan yang menerangi daerah itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana Suigetsu pergi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan terdengar langsung ke telinganya, membuatnya tersentak dan langsung memandang sekeliling dengan waspada. Ia yakin Teriakan melengking itu berasal dari seorang perempuan. Ia segera berlari menuju sumber teriakan itu. Nafasnya memacu dan hatinya semakin tidak karuan.

Ketika melihat sebuah siluet hitam, Sasuke secara spontan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia melihat sebuah cahaya disuatu ruangan yang tidak jauh darinya. Di sana terdapat sekitar 5 orang lelaki yang mengenakan setelan pakaian serba hitam. Mereka berdiri mengitari seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu duduk berlutut dengan kedua tangan terikat. Tetesan darah segar terlihat menetes dari keningnya merembes ke bajunya yang putih.

"Maafkan aku! Mereka mengancamku!" Wanita itu berteriak keras. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya yang penuh dengan luka lecet.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia merasa bahwa wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah meja panjang. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat siapa tepatnya orang itu. Salah satu lelaki berjas hitam menutupinya.

Wanita itu mulai menangis histeris di lantai. Sasuke sungguh merasa tak tega. Lelaki macam apa itu yang membuat wanita menangis seperti itu! Apa mereka juga yang bertanggung jawab dengan luka yang terdapat di tubuh wanita itu?!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak semakin cepat. Ada perasaan marah yang muncul di hatinya. Ia ingin menolong wanita itu, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan semua orang-orang itu.

Ck, masa bodoh! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tetap ingin menyelamatkan perempuan itu, tapi belum sempat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun, sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar.

Suara yang sangat di kenali Sasuke yang mampu membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Kau tahu hal yang paling tidak bisa kuterima di dunia ini?" Suara itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Suara yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di atas meja, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang wanita. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sempuran dari arah Sasuke.

Melihat wajah pemuda itu, Sasuke mendadak lupa akan bernapas. Kedua mata Onyxnya tidak beranii memandang ke manapun selain ke arah pemuda itu. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan pemandangan yang sedang di lihatnya sekarang.

Suigetsu memandang sang wanita dengan tatapan berbahaya. Mata violetnya memantulkan kebencian yang amat sangat. Ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita itu.

"Pengkhianatan." Katanya dingin. Menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya histeris. "Aku tidak bermaksud! Maafkan aku, Ku mohon!"

Suigetsu memandang wanita itu dengan jijik. Ia mundur dua langkah dari sang wanita. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama ia meraih sebuah pistol dari dalam kantung jaketnya.

Melihat pistol di genggaman tangan Suigetsu, sang wanita langsung melemparkan dirinya ke kaki Suigetsu. Ia berteriak dan terus memohon ampun. Meminta agar Suigetsu mau memaafkannya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk terus hidup. Tapi Suigetsu malah menendangnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke jantung wanita itu.

"Matilah dengan tenang, Karin."

Selanjutnya suara tembakan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Sasuke yang memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat mendadak merasa kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia takut. Sangat ketakutan.

Orang itu bukan Suigetsu. Bukan kekasihnya yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Tidak mungkin orang itu adalah Suigetsu!

Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati. Dan tanpa bisa di kontrolnya, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba bergerak begitu cepat, membawanya pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Tbc

Giri itu semacam bentuk kesetiaan yang dimiliki oleh bawahan atau pengikut kepada tuannya. Sebenarnya artinya agak rumit tapi supaya mudah di mengerti anggap saja sebagai kesetiaan.

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Lama ya? *Dijitak reader

Sebelumnya Thanks to :

Fuyuki Fujisaki, Rannada Youichi, Cannalily-chan, Cho Ai Lyn, Kissuke, its me, rere, Leavean, Akasaka Kirachiha, Edogawa Riza, aisuki, Guest.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview. yang belum review cepetan review tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mereview *apaan dah


End file.
